Café Vers
by Neko Kaori
Summary: El café temático Vers promociona a sus nuevas empleadas mediante fotografías, y en una de ellas alguien conocido por Inaho hace presencia. ¿Slaine? ¿Realmente eres tú?


_Sean bienvenidos al café Vers, donde las más hermosas meseras atenderán todos sus pedidos…_

Indicaba la publicidad que hacía unos segundos había llegado al teléfono móvil de Inaho.

Por un momento pensó en simplemente desechar el mensaje, pero cuando vio la fotografía que lo acompañaba, se quedó aún más en silencio y pensativo que de costumbre.

En la fotografía se veían dos meseras del café, una en primer plano y la otra en segundo. La primera mesera le resultaba increíblemente conocida.

No podía ser, ¿o si? A pesar de la advertencia que él le había dado. Quizás solo era alguien parecido nada más, pero aún quedaba la duda, la cual lo llenaba de inseguridades.

Estaba molesto, muy molesto, a pesar de que no lo demostrara para nada. Decidió que después de clases iría al café a asegurarse de que estaba equivocado.

Luego de salir del instituto se apresuró por llegar a la susodicha tienda. Y al momento de entrar, lo confirmó:

—Bienvenido, amo —dijo una joven mesera delante de él, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

_Estaba en lo correcto._

—Slaine —dijo a secas. La mesera dio un pequeño salto asustada— Realmente eras tú.

Al final del día, Inaho se encontraba esperando en un callejón a un costado del café. De pronto, un chico de ojos celestes apareció por la única puerta del lugar.

—Bueno… Como decirlo… —titubeó Slaine.

—¿Por qué sigues trabajando acá? —Comenzó el ataque por parte de Inaho— Me dijiste que cambiarías de lugar. Que el sueldo podría ser mejor. Además, ya sabes como es ese gerente, que obliga a los demás a utilizar atuendos que no quieren…

—¿Qué te parece si lo hablamos en otro lugar? —dijo de pronto Slaine, interrumpiendo al chico frente a él.

Inaho solo se quedó mirándolo por un momento.

Slaine dio por entendido que eso era un sí y entonces comenzó a caminar— Vamos a mi departamento.

Pasados treinta minutos llegaron al departamento donde estaba viviendo Slaine.

El chico abrió la puerta e invitó a Inaho a pasar, este lo hizo sin vacilar y detrás lo siguió Slaine, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

Slaine se sentó en el desnivel de la entrada para quitarse los zapatos, pero de pronto Inaho se acercó por su espalda y lo abrazó suavemente a la vez que colocaba su rostro en el cuello del chico.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó nervioso Slaine, ruborizándose de inmediato.

—¿Por qué sigues trabajando allí? —insistió Inaho. Acto seguido besó delicadamente el cuello del chico en sus brazos. Slaine dio un pequeño brinco ante las caricias de Inaho. Luego de permanecer en silencio un momento respondió:

—Debo pagar el arriendo del departamento y lo sabes.

—Puedes venir a vivir conmigo, lo sabes —Slaine se avergonzó ante su sugerencia.

—Pero tu hermana…

—Ella estará lejos por un tiempo.

—No podría utilizar su habitación…

—No tienes que usarla —Inaho acercó su boca al oído de Slaine— Puedes dormir conmigo —Ante la sorpresa y vergüenza, Slaine se liberó del abrazo y se apoyó en la puerta, dejándolos frente a frente.

—El dinero…

—Mi hermana envía lo suficiente para dos personas.

—Pero… —Ya se había quedado sin excusas.

Inaho se acercó a Slaine y tomó su mano izquierda.

—¿Por qué no te rindes ya? —Slaine frunció levemente el ceño un momento, pero luego suspiró cansado.

—Está bien… —Los ojos de Inaho brillaron de felicidad por un segundo— Iré a… vivir… contigo… —El rostro de Slaine estaba completamente rojo y evitaba en lo posible el contacto visual con el chico frente a él.

Repentinamente Inaho se alejó de Slaine y comenzó a caminar hacia el interior del departamento.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Slaine.

—A empacar tus cosas.

—¡Espera, espera…! —Slaine lo detuvo tomándolo del brazo— No puede ser de un día para otro.

—Claro que sí.

—Moveré mis cosas poco a poco. ¿Qué te parece? —Inaho se mantuvo en silencio— Bien —Slaine sonrió. Inaho frunció el ceño. Tomó a Slaine de un brazo y lo lanzó al sofá— ¿Qué haces…? —Inaho se colocó sobre él, atrapándolo.

—Supongo que también querrás salir _poco a poco_ del trabajo —Slaine se mantuvo en silencio— ¿He adivinado?

—No puedo dejar el trabajo de un día para otro. Debo avisar con antelación…

—¿Mañana trabajas?

—S-sí…

—Me aseguraré de que no puedas ir.

—¿Cómo…?

—Ya deberías saber como —dijo Inaho mientras sonreía ligeramente.

—¿Eh…? Espera… ¿Inaho-san?

Al final, Slaine terminó faltando al trabajo el día siguiente.


End file.
